Uncanny Team Up
by The Uncanny R-Man
Summary: Chapter 6: There's something nasty hiding in the mines of Megan Gwynn's hometown. She must team up with Captain Cymru and Ms Marvel to fight whatever it is holed up down there. Part of the Uncanny Marvel Universe.
1. That's Good Skrull: Part 1

**Uncanny Team-Up**

**Chapter 1: That's Good Skrull- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_'__Do you mind if my friend sits this one out? She's just dead.'_- **James Bond (Thunderball) **

* * *

**Avengers Mansion-**

It was just after breakfast at the home of the World's Mightiest Heroes and Doreen Green, also known as the young heroine Squirrel Girl, was sitting on the couch watching the news. She was joined by Robbie Baldwin, also known as the New Warrior Speedball, and her loyal squirrel friend Tippy-Toe. The trio were watching intently as a news reporter talked about the latest in a string of super-powered thefts. Super-powered thieves had broken in to a jewellery store the night before.

'It was reported that the criminals appeared out of nowhere.' The reporter recounted. 'They then used their powers of elasticity, super-strength, and fire control, like those of the Fantastic Four to rob the jewellery store behind me. It was believed that the thieves made away with several thousand dollars worth of diamonds. Police have so far been unable to trace the thieves.'

Doreen looked over at her two companions.

'These robberies sound pretty familiar…' The bushy-tailed heroine tapped her chin in thought. 'But I can't quite think where.'

'Well, it sounds to me that the thieves managed to get themselves the powers of the Fantastic Four.' Robbie surmised. 'Invisibility, fire control, super-strength, and stretching. It's all there.'

'But how could the criminals have done that?' Doreen frowned in thought. 'How could they have gotten the powers of the Fantastic Four? Cosmic radiation isn't something you can just buy from the store around the corner.'

'Chrk chrk.' Tippy-Toe suggested.

'Of course!' Doreen snapped her fingers in realisation. 'There's one person that has all the powers of the Fantastic Four! The Super-Skrull!'

'How could the Super-Skrull be behind those robberies?' Robbie enquired. 'He's just one alien, not a gang of super-powered criminals. And besides, why would he be robbing jewellery stores? That's kind of below him. Don't you think he'd rather be spending his time fighting the Fantastic Four, or something?'

'We'll get all the answers once we find those thieves.' Doreen responded as she jumped to her feet.

'Don't you think we'd better tell the others?' Robbie suggested. 'I mean, these guys have got the same powers as the Super-Skrull. It's dangerous enough when it's just him, but a whole gang of Super-Skrulls? That's just asking for trouble.'

'There's no time for that, Robbie.' Doreen told her friend. 'We have to stop those criminals before somebody gets hurt!'

* * *

**Downtown Manhattan, a little while later-**

A motorbike pulled up into a parking garage in Downtown Manhattan. The rider hopped off of the vehicle and removed their helmet to reveal a redheaded woman. It was Rahne Sinclair, the lycanthropic shape shifting mutant known as Wolfsbane. She was in Manhattan to do some shopping. She needed to get some new parts for her bike.

The red-haired Scot tidied up her hair and headed off in the direction of the store that she needed. That was when alarm bells started to ring from somewhere nearby.

_**RINGA-RINGA-RINGA-RINGA!!**_

'Well, so much for my shopping trip.' Rahne sighed as he put her helmet back on her head and hopped back on to her bike. 'I guess the spare parts'll have to wait…'

* * *

**Nearby-**

Just down the street, the super-powered criminals were up to no good again. They had hit another jewellery store and were about to make a getaway.

'Aww, yeah! This is too easy!' One of the criminals crowed in victory as he blew up a nearby parked car with a burst of flames from his arms. 'These new powers are bitchin', man!'

'The Fantastic Four ain't got nothing on us!' Another criminal, this one was covered in orange rocks like the Thing, grinned as he picked up a hotdog cart and tossed it into the air.

'We better get outta here soon.' A third criminal advised his fellows. 'The sooner we wait around here, the sooner the cops will find us!'

'I say we wait and fight 'em!' A fourth criminal laughed as he bounced around like Mr Fantastic. 'We can take anybody on! Even the _real _Fantastic Four!'

'Oh, then perhaps we'd be able to help you.' Squirrel Girl suggested as she landed on top of an upturned car. Speedball landed nearby, having use dhis kinetic powers to bounce along behind his teammate.

'Dammit!' The lead thief grimaced. 'I told you all to get your asses in gear! Now we gotta deal with supers!'

'Aww, I'm always so glad to be of service.' Squirrel Girl smiled sweetly. 'But I'm afraid you'll have to put those jewels back where they belong.'

'Oh, yeah? How are you gonna make us?' The thief covered in fire snorted arrogantly. 'There's four of us, and only two of you!'

'Chk-chk-chk!' Tippy-Toe chittered angrily. The grey squirrel really hated it when people forgot about her.

'Make that three against four.' Speedball translated. 'But seriousl. Put the jewels back, man, and we'll only hurt you a little bit.'

'Go to hell!' The thief with stretchy powers retorted as he lashed out at the brightly-coloured bouncing hero.

'So much for gentle persuasion.' Speedball sighed as he bounced out of the way of the thief's stretchy fists.

'_Screeee!_' Tippy-Toe squealed as she leapt at the thief with the powers of invisibility. Being invisible was little use against an angry squirrel.

'Ahh! Get it off!' The thief howled as he tried to swat Tippy-Toe away. 'Get it off! I'm gonna get rabies!'

'Heh. You ladies are so full of crap.' The rock-covered thief laughed. 'You can't even take care of two lame heroes and a squirrel!'

_**VRRRRRR!!**_

The thief turned around as he heard the sound of an approaching motorbike engine. The person riding the bike leapt off of the bike, and took to the air in an astounding leap of agility, discarding her helmet on the way.

'What the…?' The thief blinked in surprise as the motorcyclist turned into a russet-furred werewolf right before his eyes.

'Is this a private party, or can anybody join in?' Wolfsbane asked as she landed in front of the rocky-skinned thief.

'The more, the merrier.' Squirrel Girl nodded as she leapt away from the thief with the powers of the Human Torch. 'I don't suppose you've got a spare fire extinguisher on you, have you?'

The bushy-tailed heroine soon got her wish as Wolfsbane's bike collided with a fire hydrant, sending a torrent of water gushing high up into the air.

'No! My powers!' The thief howled as the water extinguished his flames.

'Thank you.' Squirrel Girl smiled gratefully as she punched the now-powerless thief in the face, putting him down for the count.

'Any idea what's going on here?' Wolfsbane enquired as she leapt up onto the Thing-wannabe's back and began hacking away with her claws.

'Thieves with the powers of the Fantastic Four.' Speedball answered as he bounced off a wall to kick the wannabe Mr Fantastic in the head. 'We think the Super-Skrull's involved somewhere.'

'No offence or anything, but shouldn't the other Avengers be dealing with this.' Wolfsbane asked as she dug away at her foe's rocky hide. 'Surely they're more used to stuff like this?'

'We seem to be doing pretty well for ourselves, don't you think?' Squirrel Girl chuckled as Tippy-Toe hopped onto her shoulder having vanquished the now-visible Invisible Woman impersonator.

'Fair enough.' Wolfsbane shrugged as she leapt down to the ground in front of the false Thing. 'Now, why don't you tell us how you got those powers of yours?'

'I ain't telling' you nuthin', mutie!' The thief spat at the Scotswoman.

'Now, there's no need to be mean.' Squirrel Girl tutted. 'if you're going to carry on like that, I'll have to ask Tippy-Toe to teach you a lesson.

'_Hissss!_' The little grey squirrel snapped at the rocky thief, making him step back in fear.

'Okay, okay, I'll tell ya!' The thief gulped nervously. 'Some guy's dealin' drugs in Hell's Kitchen. Some guy called... the Eagle? The Kestrel…? I dunno, it was some kind of bird, though.'

'The Owl!' Squirrel Girl realised. 'This isn't a new form of MGH, is it?'

'That junk made from muties?' The thief asked. 'Nah. This stuff's new. Rumour has it that it's made outta aliens, or some crap.'

'That's where the Super-Skrull comes in!' Speedball realised. 'Somehow the Owl must be making drugs out of Skrull DNA.'

'You're gonna let me go now, ain't ya?' The thief asked. 'I told ya all ya wanted to know.'

'Robbie, if you would?' Squirrel Girl asked her teammate.

_**POW!**_

The brightly-coloured New Warrior knocked the rocky-skinned thief out with a kinetically-powered punch.

'So, Hell's Kitchen, huh?' Wolfsbane asked as she eyed her smashed up motorbike lying beside the fire hydrant still spewing out water. 'It's a pity that I trashed my bike, I could've given you a lift.'

'I think we'd better go see the real Fantastic Four first.' Squirrel Girl suggested as she took a vial of something out of the unconscious thief's pocket. 'We need to see if this stuff really came from the Super-Skrull!'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: That's Good Skrull- Part 2**

_The three heroes (and one squirrel) head to the Baxter Building to see if Mr Fantastic can make any sense out of the Skrull drugs. From there they head on to Hell's Kitchen and… Daredevil!_


	2. That's Good Skrull: Part 2

**Uncanny Team-Up**

**Chapter 2: That's Good Skrull- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_'__Pinchers of Peril... saved by my Pinchers of Peril!'_**- Data (The Goonies)**

* * *

**The Baxter Building-**

Squirrel Girl, Speedball, and Wolfsbane were waiting patiently in the home of the Fantastic Four as Reed Richards ran tests on the drugs that the heroes had recovered from some super-powered thieves.

'Stretcho shouldn't be too long.' Ben Grimm, otherwise known as the ever-loving blue-eyed Thing, told the three heroes. 'He'll have yer results in no time at all.'

'I just hope that he finds out what we need soon.' Squirrel Girl responded. 'We don't have much time. There's no telling what could happen if more criminals get hopped up on this stuff.'

'Hey, don't worry.' Johnny Storm, the Human Torch, grinned. 'Reed's super-smart. You did the right thing by coming to us. Are you sure you don't want us to tag along? I mean, Skrulls are sort of our M.O.'

'Yuir kind f'r offering, Johnny, but I'm sure the three of us can handle everything.' Wolfsbane smiled in thanks.

'Chrk-chrk-chrk!' Tippy-Toe chittered angrily.

'Oh, sorry.' Rahne grimaced in embarrassment. 'I'm sure that the _four _of us will be able to handle everything.'

'Well, you know that you only need to call us if you need any help.' Susan Richards, the Invisible Woman, told the Scotswoman. 'It's not like we've got anything better to do. Alicia's looking after Franklin and Val, so you won't be imposing on us.'

'Thanks, Sue.' Speedball shook his head respectfully. 'But as the ladies already said, we can handle everything. I mean, it's only the Owl. How hard can he be?'

'I've already organised some backup just in case.' Squirrel Girl reminded her friend. 'Remember? I told you about him after we left the thieves to the police.'

'Oh, right.' Speedball nodded in understanding. 'Daredevil.'

'It's only polite to let him know that we're dropping in on his territory.' Squirrel Girl explained. 'And knowing Daredevil, he'd want a piece of the Owl too.'

'Wow. You really have got this all thought through.' Johnny nodded in appreciation. 'I guess these guys don't need our help at all.'

Reed then chose that moment to walk out of his lab.

'Well, I have run as many tests as I could.' The lab coat-wearing genius stated. 'And it seems that your original hypothesis was correct, Ms Green. This drug was made from Skrull DNA. Or to be more precise, the DNA of the Super-Skrull.'

'How on earth did the Owl manage to get his hands on Skrull DNA in the first place?' Speedball frowned, scratching his head. 'I mean, it isn't like you can just walk into a store and buy it.'

'You can get anything on the black market nowadays, Robbie.' Squirrel Girl told her friend. 'If it isn't hi-tech weapons stolen from S.H.I.E.L.D., then it's stuff like this.'

'It's kind of like that Mutant Growth Hormone stuff that was all the rage a year or two ago.' Rahne remembered. 'That was supposed to be made from mutants, wasn't it?'

'And I've heard rumours about Skrull body parts circulating the illegal community.' Reed chipped in. 'I'd wager that the drugs have some connection to the sale of those body parts.'

'Thanks for your help, Doctor Richards.' Squirrel Girl smiled in gratitude. 'We couldn't have found out the truth without you.'

'Think nothing of it.' Reed smiled modestly. 'It was all in a day's work.'

With that, the three heroes (and one squirrel) headed off to their rendezvous in Hell's Kitchen with the Man With No Fear.

* * *

**Hell's Kitchen, later-**

Squirrel Girl and her heroic associates were stood on top of a roof of a building somewhere in Hell's Kitchen. They were waiting for Daredevil to show up.

'I wish he'd hurry up…' Wolfsbane grumbled as she paced the roof impatiently. 'I've got a family t' look after, y'know. When I team up with you two, I dinae expect t' stand around doing nothing.'

'Daredevil said that he'd be here.' Squirrel Girl told the lupine X-Woman. 'I didn't think it would be polite to beat up bad guys on his turf.'

'Chrk-chrk-chrk!' Tippy-Toe chittered, pointing up at something on the roof of the building opposite them.

'That's him now.' Squirrel Girl realised as the Man With No Fear swung across to the building where they were standing.

'Squirrel Girl.' The red-clad vigilante nodded in greeting. 'Thanks for letting me know what the Owl was up to. He's been keeping low recently. So low that I suspected that he was up to something.'

'About bloody time too.' Wolfsbane grumbled. 'Can we please go now?'

'And it's a pleasure to meet you again, Ms Sinclair.' Daredevil greeted the X-Woman with a smile.

'You guys know each other?' Speedball asked in curiosity.

'Aye, we met up during one of those interminable intergalactic free-for-alls that always used to happen about once a year.' The Scottish werewolf regaled the younger hero. 'Something with Adam Warlock and Thanos, or some such arse.'

'Yeah, I remember those.' Speedball shook his head at the memory. 'Geez, they were a pain. They seemed to last forever. Just imagine how long it would have taken if Doreen got involved. The whole thing would have only lasted five minutes.'

'Oh, Robbie. Stop it…' Squirrel Girl giggled, her cheeks turning red.

'What? It's true.' The brightly-clad New Warrior snickered. 'You beat Thanos once before. You could do it again. Make him your bitch again.'

'I always thought that was an urban myth.' Daredevil added his two cents. 'Not that I wish to undermine your skills as a crime fighter and superhero.'

'I don't take it personally.' Squirrel Girl smiled in response. 'I prefer people to think that I'm harmless. It lulls them into a false sense of security.'

'Hell, just ask the Mandarin, M.O.D.O.K., Doctor Doom, Kang the Conqueror, and the Purple Man.' Speedball grinned. 'Doreen owned them all.'

'Then I guess yuir going t' add another one to yuir list.' Wolfsbane surmised. The redhead chuckled and mussed up Squirrel Girl's hair. 'I'm starting t' get jealous.'

* * *

**Josie's Bar and Grill, a little later-**

Josie's Bar and grill was a dive of a place where the assorted scum and villainy that frequented the dark underbelly of Hell's Kitchen hung out. It was also a place where somebody could get information. For a price, of course. Or if that didn't work, they could always beat some information out of one of the patrons. Which was precisely what Wolfsbane was doing to one of the miscellaneous scumbags that frequented the bar.

'Now, are ye going t' tell us what we want, or will I have t' get nasty?' The lupine mutant growled as she held the scumbag up by the throat. She was in her transitional werewolf form.

'I'd advise you to do as the lady says, Turk.' Daredevil advised the man. 'It isn't a good idea to anger an X-Man. Let alone a Scottish one.'

'Aww, man…' Turk, a former lackey to the Kingpin, whimpered. 'This ain't fair. I've gone straight now, honest!'

'Then why are you sitting in a place like this?' Squirrel Girl enquired. 'This place doesn't really have a reputation for legitimate goings-on.'

'We think that you're up to your old tricks.' Speedball chipped in. 'Fess up before you get hurt.'

'Chrk-chrk!' Tippy-Toe squeaked with a shake of a furry fist.

'Okay, okay! I'll tell you what you want!' Turk whined. 'Just get the crazy werewolf off me!'

'You can let him go now.' Daredevil told the angry werewolf holding Turk by the throat. 'He's going to talk.'

'I say we beat him up a bit more.' Wolfsbane growled. 'Make sure he's telling the truth. Let's see him try t' lie after I break a few of his fingers…'

'That won't be necessary, Wolfsbane.' Daredevil countered. 'Just let him go.'

The Scottish mutant reluctantly let Turk go and returned to her normal human form.

'You wanna find out where the Owl's hiding out, right?' The moustachioed criminal coughed as he rubbed his throat. 'And where he's getting all that Skrull junk from?'

'We've already told you want we want, Turk.' Squirrel Girl sighed. 'Now, please tell us what we want to know.'

'He's hiding out in an old meatpacking plant.' Turk explained. 'And rumour has it that he's getting the stuff from aliens.'

'Why would aliens be selling Skrull DNA?' A puzzled Speedball blinked. Squirrel Girl already knew the answer.

'Who has reason to sell bits-and-pieces of dead Skrulls?' The fluffy-tailed heroine scratched her head. 'Who's been fighting with the Skrulls for hundreds, maybe even thousands, of years? The Kree! I've read about them in the Avengers' files!'

'Why would the Kree want to tell pieces of dead Skrulls?' Daredevil asked. 'Wouldn't that be beneath them?'

'Hey, a guy's gotta make a buck.' Turk offered lamely. 'Whatever planet they come from.' Daredevil turned to the second-string ex-enforcer and gave him a withering glare.

'Shut up, Turk.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: That's Good Skrull- Part 3**

_The plot thickens. The Owl doing business with the Kree. Will our heroes be able to stop the sale of dead Skrull bits? Tune in next time to find out…_


	3. That's Good Skrull: Part 3

**Uncanny Team-Up**

**Chapter 3: That's Good Skrull- Part 3**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_'__An apple a day keeps the... Ah, never mind.' _**- The Fifth Doctor (Doctor Who: Kinda)**

* * *

**Somewhere in Hell's Kitchen-**

In an old abandoned meatpacking plant somewhere in Hell's Kitchen, villainy was afoot. The avian mutant villain known as the Owl was making a deal with a quartet of blue-skinned aliens. The four aliens were members of an alien race known as the Kree. They had once been proud members of the Kree Armada, but had been expelled from the army once their superiors found out that they were making money from the sale of Skrull organs. The Kree and the Skrulls were deadly enemies, but had recently joined together in a tenuous peace treaty. The sale of dead Skrull parts would have ruined the treaty.

'I believe that you will find everything to be in order.' The Owl stated as he opened a briefcase full of money and showed it to his guests. 'Are you sure that I can't offer you any refreshment?'

'We are quite sure.' The Kree warrior in charge answered shortly as he inspected the money. 'Terran food disgusts us.'

'Suit yourself.' The Owl shrugged as he picked up a rat and swallowed it whole. 'You don't know what you're missing.'

'Just take the shipment and leave us.' Another one of the Kree, a female with long brown hair, retorted as she passed a case containing vials of a bright green liquid to the Owl. 'The sooner we complete the deal, the better.'

Unbeknownst to those making the deal, somebody was spying on the whole meeting.

Daredevil narrowed his eyes angrily as he used his heightened hearing to snoop in on the deal.

'The Owl's just completed the deal with the Kree dealers.' The Man Without Fear told his companions. 'If we want to stop him, we'd better do it now.' The other heroes nodded in agreement.

The red-clad hero unhooked his trusty billy-club from his belt and threw it through an open skylight. The weapon rebounded off a pillar and hit the Owl right on the hand, making the villain yell out in pain and drop the case that he was holding, which in turn shattered the vials of Skrull DNA.

'What treachery is this?' Another one of the Kree, a muscular male, growled as he whirled around to see who had dropped in on the meeting.

'I have nothing to do with this unwanted intrusion, I assure you!' The Owl held his hands up in innocence.

'Even so, we cannot allow you to walk away from this deal.' A second Kree female said as she pointed a nasty-looking blaster at the Owl's head.

Fortunately for the Owl's safe being, Daredevil and his associates chose to make their presence known.

'This deal has ended, Owlsley!' Daredevil told his age-old foe as he and the rest of the heroes leapt down through the open skylight. Speedball landed on top of the Kree female carrying the blaster.

'Didn't your mother tell you not to play with guns?' The brightly-clad New Warrior quipped as he bounced away.

'Humans!' The Kree warrior in charge snarled. 'I _knew_ it was a foolish idea to deal with these beings!'

'Earth must have more costumed heroes that we thought.' The muscular Kree male frowned as he looked at Squirrel Girl and Wolfsbane.

'No matter.' The first Kree female shook her head. 'We have the payment that we came for. We may as well leave.'

'I wouldnae do that if I were you.' Wolfsbane shook her head as she held out her hand to take the suitcase of money. 'Now, be a dear and hand over the money, would ye?'

'You'd better do as the werewolf says.' Squirrel Girl suggested. 'You wouldn't like her when she's angry.'

'_Chrk-chrk-chrk._' Tippy-Toe nodded her furry grey head in agreement.

'Fools!' The Owl snarled as he got up to his feet and pulled his own gun. 'You just had to go and spoil it, didn't you?'

'Well, gee. We're sorry for saving your life.' Speedball retorted. 'Next time we'll let them blow your head off with those freaky-deaky weapons of theirs.'

'I do not require weapons to destroy you.' The muscular Kree male sneered as he turned to Daredevil, cracking his knuckles. 'I shall crush you with my bare hands!'

'Perhaps you'd better duck.' The Man Without Fear warned the blue-skinned alien as his radar-sense warned him of incoming danger.

'Stop this silliness, human.' The muscular Kree demanded. 'You are only delaying the inevitable.'

'Don't say that I didn't warn you.' Daredevil shot back as he dove out of the way just in time to see the muscular Kree become engulfed in a burst of flame.

'What in the…?' Wolfsbane blinked in surprise.

'No! Not here!' The lead Kree warrior snarled. 'Not now!'

'Yes, now…' A rather angry Super-Skrull snarled as he leapt down into the warehouse. 'By the power invested in me by the Skrull Empire, I am hereby placing you under arrest.'

'We would sooner die than allow ourselves to be taken in by you, Skrull!' The blaster-toting Kree female spat. 'Do you realise what the punishment is for taking profit from the sale of Skrull organs?'

'Death.' The Super-Skrull answered simply as he prepared to execute the blue-skinned female with another burst of fire.

'Not if Tippy-Toe and I have anything to say about it!' Squirrel Girl shot back as her squirrel companion leapt at the cosmically-empowered Skrull warrior.

'Gah! Foul beast!' The Super-Skrull snarled as he tried to swat at the bushy-tailed rodent. 'Away with you!'

'You guys can either stay here and get executed by the Super-Skrull, or you can come with us.' Speedball told the three remaining Kree warriors. 'You'll be safe from him in jail.'

The Kree trio looked at each other before making their answer.

'We concede to your offer.' The lead Kree warrior nodded. 'We will surrender to you peacefully.'

'No Kree bounty is worth this much!' The Super-Skrull sneered as Tippy-Toe returned to her human partner. 'I did not expect to encounter humans and their rodent pets.'

'_Chrk-chrk-scree!_' Tippy-Toe squeaked angrily.

'Yeah!' Squirrel Girl nodded. 'Tippy-Toe Isn't my pet, she's my partner!'

The Super-Skrull didn't care about the details of Squirrel Girl's partnership with Tippy-Toe. He just wanted to get out of there before he ended up encountering more heroes.

'I shall be watching you, Kree.' The Super-Skrull pointed an accusatory finger in the direction of the alien in charge. 'If you cause the Skrull Empire any more trouble, I shall be back.'

And with that, the Super-Skrull took to the air.

'Well, thank goodness that's over with.' Wolfsbane sighed in relief. 'I've got children at home that need feeding.'

'Wait, where's the Owl gotten to?' Speedball frowned as he looked around. He then noticed the avian villain trying to run away. 'Dammit! He's gotten away!'

'Not just yet…' Daredevil responded as he tossed his billy-club at the Owl's retreating form, hitting him upside the back of his head.

'Well, it was good to work with you all.' Squirrel Girl smiled as she tied the Kree trio to a nearby pillar. 'Let's not make it a one-off thing, okay?'

'Hey, the monthly poker night's coming up, right?' Speedball remembered. 'Why don't we all meet up for that?'

'It's a date.' Wolfsbane grinned. 'What about you, Red?'

'I'll see if I can make it.' Daredevil smiled. 'But I may have some other stuff to take care of.'

'Lawyer stuff, right?' Speedball smiled knowingly. The Man Without Fear just stared back impassively.

'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Welcome to the Rock**

_Deadpool. The Runaways. Alcatraz. Ninjas. 'Nuff said._


	4. Welcome to the Rock: Part 1

**Uncanny Team-Up**

**Chapter 4: Welcome to the Rock- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_'__I will keep dreaming! I will keep dreaming, my friend! And when I wake up you better hope, you better hope you're... asleep!'_**- Mr Furious (Mystery Men)**

* * *

**San Francisco-**

San Francisco. Frisco. San Fran. The City by the Bay. Most famous for the Golden Gate Bridge, Chinatown, Alcatraz Island, and many more. Even though Alcatraz had long since ceased to be used as a prison, it didn't mean that the place was empty. Ever since the prison closed in 1963, it had become one of the city's most popular attractions.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the people paying Alcatraz a visit, there were superheroes amongst them. Wade and Betsy Braddock-Wilson had come to San Francisco to visit Wade's old friend Blind Al. The pair hadn't seen her since their wedding. The pair's twins were being looked after by Bob, former agent of HYDRA, who was back at the hotel.

'I can't believe you never came here before, Wade.' Betsy told her husband as they stood in line to gain entry into the prison building. 'You used to live in San Francisco.'

'I guess it never occurred to me, Betts.' Wade responded with a shrug. 'I mean, it's not like people in New York make an effort to visit the Empire State Building or the Statue of Liberty. It's like people in London and Buckingham Palace. Why bother paying to see something when you see it for free every day?'

What the Wilson's didn't realise that they were not the only superheroes present. Victor Mancha and Molly Hayes were there too. The Runaways were taking some time off. While the others went shopping for clothes, Vic accompanied Molly to see Alcatraz.

'Wow! This is the coolest thing ever!' Molly grinned happily. 'I mean, it's freaking Alcatraz!'

'I'm excited as you are, Molly.' Victor smiled at his younger friend. 'You wouldn't believe how many movies have been filmed in Alcatraz. _The Enforcer, The Rock, _and, of course, _The Birdman of Alcatraz_.'

'Vic, you're such a dork.' Molly rolled her eyes. Then the young cyborg noticed somebody familiar standing in line a few feet away.

'Wait, is that Betsy Braddock?' Victor thought out loud. He frowned as he craned his neck to get a better look. 'You know, from the X-Men?'

'Don't be dumb.' Molly scoffed. 'Why would the X-Men be here?'

Thenwhat she thought was the truth began to dawn on the young mutant.

'Oh, no. They've got to be here for me. They wanna make me join those jerks in X-Corp again!'

'Molly, calm down.' Victor told his friend. 'I don't think they're here to take you. They don't look like they're here on a recruiting mission. Don't you think that they'd be in uniform if they were?'

'I guess.' Molly frowned slightly. 'I hated X-Corp. They were so freaking lame.'

'I'm sure there's nothing to worry about.' Victor reassured his friend. 'We'll be able to stay out of trouble if we stay out of their way.'

* * *

**Inside the prison building-**

Wade and Betsy had gained entry into the prison building and had made their way into the main cellblock.

'_Brrrr._' Betsy shivered, rubbing her arms. 'It must have been hell to be stuck in here for the rest of your life. I'm not claustrophobic or anything, but I don't think I'd be able to handle it.'

'Eh, it wasn't that bad.' Wade shrugged. 'Okay, it wasn't the Ritz or anything, but it was comfy enough.'

Betsy blinked in surprise at her husband's comments.

'Sometimes I don't know whether you're making stuff up or not.' The purple-haired Brit shook her head.

'Ladies and gentlemen, if you'd let me have your attention for a moment?' The tour guide piped up from the front of the group. 'How would you like to have a taste of how it felt to be incarcerated in these cells?'

'Ah, memories…' Wade sighed wistfully as he stroked the bars of one of the cell doors.

'Now, you'll all be split into groups.' The tour guide continued. 'Don't worry, though. You'll only be in here for a few minutes. However, if anybody wants to be let free before then, don't hesitate to ask.'

Wade and Betsy allowed themselves to be led into one of the cells, where two rather familiar young people happened to be as well.

'Uh-oh.' Molly grimaced as Wade and Betsy joined them in the cell. 'Busted.'

'Uh… Do we know you?' Wade blinked in confusion. 'Wait! I know who you are! You're that damn kid who's always trampling on my flowers and trashing my greenhouse!'

'I don't even know what you're talking about.' Victor shook his head. 'We've never even been near your flowers, let along your greenhouse.'

'You'll have to excuse my husband.' Betsy apologized. 'He has… issues.'

'Yeah, that's one way of putting it.' Victor remarked wryly.

'You guys aren't gonna take me back, are you?' Molly asked. 'I mean, I'm a mutant and stuff. Isn't it your job to recruit me?'

'Why would we want to do that?' Betsy countered. 'We're here for the same reasons you are. We're tourists, just like anybody else.' She then held out her arms, showing the civilian clothes she was wearing. 'We're not even dressed for a mission, see?'

'But… won't Cyclops be pissed?' Victor wondered.

'Even X-Men need vacations.' Wade snickered

'What Cyclops doesn't know won't hurt him.' Betsy smiled warmly at the two young heroes, winked conspiratorially. 'Not every member of the X-Men has a stick up their arse like him.'

'Who _are_ you guys, anyway?' Wade blinked in confusion. 'You seem to know us, but I don't have faintest idea who you are.'

'Don't you ever read those reports that Scott gives us?' Betsy asked her husband. Wade burst out laughing.

'Betts, _nobody_ reads those things.' Wade chortled. 'I just use them to prop up the wobbly leg on the kitchen table.'

'Well, the little girl's Molly Hayes. She's a mutant, like she said.' Betsy explained. 'She and the boy are part of a team of young runaways.'

'Pff, whatever.' Wade shrugged. 'I'll go read the trades or something.'

'Then I guess we're not going to bother with the usual team-up fight, then.' Victor stated. 'Like everybody else does.'

'Oh, please.' Wade snorted in derision. 'That stuff is so overrated. Besides, the chapter's almost over. There's not enough room for the cliché team-up fight.'

'Hang on, what's taking the tour guide so long?' Betsy realized something. 'Shouldn't he have come back and released us by now?'

'Uh… I think that's him lying on the floor with a ninja standing over him.' Victor answered, pointing outside the cell. The four hereos gathered at the cell door and peeked through the door's barred window.

'Aww, crap.' Wade grimaced. 'Not ninjas again. I hate those guys.'

'Ninjas?' Molly grinned in excitement. 'Freaking A! I _love_ ninjas!'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Welcome to the Rock- Part 2**

_Deadpool and Psylocke team-up with Victor and Molly to take on the ninjas._


	5. Welcome to the Rock: Part 2

**Uncanny Team-Up**

**Chapter 5: Welcome to the Rock- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_'__The planet is going nuclear! I admire them! The bravery of idiots is bravery nonetheless!'- General Staal _**(Doctor Who: The Poison Sky)**

* * *

**Alcatraz-**

What had seemed to be a pretty normal visit to the former prison island known as Alcatraz had taken a turn for the worse for the X-Men Wade Wilson and Betsy Braddock and the two young runaways Victor Mancha and Molly Hayes. For some unknown reason, ninjas had attacked the island and seemingly killed the tour guide while the tourists were locked up in the cells.

'Our quarrel is not with any of you.' The lead ninja said as he paced the cellblock. 'We are here for one person only. We shall leave as soon as we find the person we want, they will know who I mean. There is no need for any more bloodshed. However, if this person still refuses to reveal themselves, then I will be forced to begin executing prisoners starting with this woman…'

Two other ninjas dragged an innocent woman in front of their leader and forced her to her knees in front of him as he upholstered a hi-tech gun of some sort.

'I will not ask again.' The ninja demanded. 'You know who you are. Reveal yourself to spare these people more deaths.'

In the cell that was keeping them captive, Victor turned to look at Wade and Betsy.

'We can't just let these ninjas start killing people!' The half-robot son of Ultron insisted. 'We have to do something!'

'Keep your panties on, Mr Roboto.' Wade responded. 'I'm working on a plan.'

The former Merc-with-amouth poked his head out of the bars of the cell and whispered to a nearby ninja.

'Hey, buddy! I know where the guy you're looking for is!'

'Hmm? What?' The ninja turned to regard the captive heroes. 'What are you talking about?'

'Come closer and I'll tell you.' Wade beckoned the ninja closer.

'You had better not be wasting my time.' The ninja grumbled as he slowly stepped towards the cell.

As soon as the ninja was close enough, Wade grabbed the ninja's head and slammed it against the bars of the cell door, knocking him out before grabbing the ninja's gun.

'Now it's your turn, kid.' Wade nodded to Molly. The little mutant girl just grinned happily as she kicked the cell door right off its hinges.

_**PANG!**_

'Put that gun down and leave that lady alone, you jerk!' Molly yelled at the ninja in charge. 'Or else you're in for some major, y'know… stuff.'

'Just do what the kid says.' Wade said as he aimed his purloined gun at the ninja in charge. 'And while you're at it, why not tell us why you're actually here.'

'We do not have to explain ourselves to you.' The ninja in charge retorted. 'What even gives you the right to command us?'

'Why do you think?' Victor asked as he used his magnetic powers to snatch the gun out of the ninja's hand and passed it to Wade. 'Good, bad, he's the guy with the guns.'

'Kill them!' The ninja in charge commanded.

'So much for a quiet trip away.' Betsy sighed as she got ready to defend herself against the hoard of ninjas. 'I knew we should have stayed at home.'

'Betts, are you kidding?' Wade laughed out loud. 'It's Thursday! The mansion always gets blown up on a Thursday! Or do alien invasions always happen on Thursday? I forget. No, that's Wednesday.'

'Uh, guys…' Victor chipped in. 'Remember the ninjas?'

'Thanks for reminding me, kid!' Wade grinned as he opened fire on the attacking ninjas. '_I shoot your face!_'

_**BRATTA-ATTA-ATTA!!**_

'Not that I want to tell you how to do your job, but do you really have to kill all the ninjas?' Victor asked as he used his magnetic powers to bind a pair of ninjas with the cell door that Molly had kicked down.

'Aww, have a little faith in me, would you?' Wade rolled his eyes. 'I'm shooting to wound. I do know better than to kill people in front of little kids.'

'I am not little!' Molly pouted as she clobbered another one of the ninjas. 'I'm almost thirteen!'

'Wade, honey…' Betsy piped up as she somersaulted over the head of one of the ninjas. 'There's something that's bothering me. Why on earth would ninjas be carrying hi-tech weapons like these? I mean, don't they usually use swords?'

'You tell me, sweetie.' Wade shrugged as he shot one of the ninjas in the foot. 'You're the one that used to be an assassin trained by the Hand and all.'

'I don't think these guys are even human.' Molly added her two cents. 'They keep on saying stuff like Xavin does when I beat her on Risk.'

'Wait, you mean these guys are actually Skrulls?' Victor blinked in confusion. 'Ninja Skrulls?'

'You guys know what that means, don't you?' Wade grinned. 'If these ninjas are Skrulls in disguise, then I don't have to worry about killing them. Now I really can shoot your face!'

_**BLAM!**_

Wade shot one of the Skrull ninjas right between the eyes.

'Glee!' The semi-sane ex-mercenary giggled excitedly. 'This is the greatest vacation I ever had!'

* * *

**A little while later-**

It didn't take Wade and the others very long to deal with the Skrull ninjas. For all of their hi-tech weaponry, the shape shifting aliens ended up being beaten like common thugs.

Wade and the other three heroes stood back and watched as SHIELD agents took away the Skrull ninjas that hadn't fled and helped the rest of the captive tourists.

'I wonder who they were actually after?' Betsy thought out loud.

'It's most probably one of the Kree in disguise or something.' Victor suggested. 'The Skrulls have a real mad-on for the Kree.'

'Yeah, I know.' Wade nodded. 'I can remember the original Kree-Skrull War. Okay, the art wasn't all that hot, but there's a reason why that story's a classic.'

'Hee. You talk dumb.' Molly laughed. 'You're much cooler than Wolverine.'

'And I don't smell like wet dog, either.' Wade snickered.

'Well, it was a pleasure working with you two.' Betsy smiled at the two young heroes. 'We're going to meet Bob at a little diner by the bay. If you're not too desperate to go back to your friends, then perhaps you'd like to join us?'

'You're not gonna make me join that lame X-Corp again, are you?' Molly groaned. 'Cuz those guys freaking sucked!'

'No, Molly.' Betsy smiled slightly. 'I just thought that you'd like to meet our children.'

'Wait a minute…' Victor blinked in confusion. 'You guys have kids? The X-Men actually let Deadpool have kids?'

'Hey, look who's talking, son of Ultron.' Wade retorted. 'I don't make fun of your messed up family. Actually, I take that back. Think yourself lucky that you're not in Mighty Avengers. Ultron as a disturbingly hot woman? What were they smoking?'

'Does he _always_ go on like this?' Victor asked as he turned to Betsy.

'Oh, he never stops.' Betsy nodded. 'The best thing is to just humour him. He usually finds something else to occupy himself after a few minutes.'

'I'm glad I'm not an X-Man.' Molly sighed. 'You guys are freaking nuts!'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Mayh****em in the Mines**

_The Uncanny Sirens. Ms Marvel. Captain __Cymru. And a hero long thought to be dead. 'Nuff said!_


	6. Mayhem In The Mines: Part 1

**Uncanny Team-Up**

**Chapter 6: Mayhem In The Mines**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_'__Nothing? Nothing? Nothing tra-la-la?!'_**- Jareth the Goblin King (Labyrinth) **

* * *

**Abergylid, Wales-**

Abergylid was a small town in South Wales. It used to be a thriving mining town but after the mine closed down, the town had little of interest. Whenever the younger townsfolk grew old enough, they would often move away in search of a more rewarding life. More often than not they would head for Cardiff, the capital of Wales, even if it would take a long car journey to get there.

Tommy and Morgan were two such young people. They had just graduated from high school and were about to move away to college. They were enjoying a night out. Not that there was much to do in Abergylid on a night out. There was a pub, and that was about it.

'I can't believe it…' Tommy grinned as he walked along hand in hand with Morgan. 'This time tomorrow we'll be in college.'

'Yeah, the sooner we move away from this place, the better.' Morgan grumbled. 'At least we'll have something to do in Cardiff. We won't have to sit in the pub with the rest of the old farts. I swear, if I hear one more story about how life was better back when the mine was open…'

'Where do you think we're going?' Tommy smiled mischievously as he pointed to an old sign declaring the mine to be abandoned. 'We're going to have a look.'

'Are you sure it's safe?' Morgan asked in worry. 'I mean, didn't it have to close down after all those people died when that mineshaft fell in?'

'Oh where's your sense of adventure, love?' Tommy grinned. 'Live a little.'

'Not to mention those people that disappeared the other day.' Morgan continued. 'The police didn't find any bodies.'

'That Constable Rhys couldn't find his arse if he had a map and a pack of dogs.' Tommy rolled his eyes as he squeezed through a hole in the chain link fence.

Against her better judgment Morgan followed her boyfriend through the hole in the fence.

'Tommy, I don't like it in here…' Morgan shivered. 'It's creepy.'

'Oh, don't be such a baby.' Tommy laughed as he headed towards a large pile of discarded slag. 'It's just an old abandoned mine. What's the worst that can happen? Ooh, do you think it's haunted? All those miners trapped down there, scrambling to get out. They're coming to get you, Morgan. _Ooooh…_'

'Thomas Evans, you stop that right now!' Morgan hissed at her boyfriend. 'Don't disrespect the dead like that.'

_Chktt… Chktt…_

'Shh. Do you hear that?' Tommy shushed his girlfriend. 'That scratching sound?'

'Stop it, Tommy.' Morgan snapped. 'You're scaring me.'

'I'm not joking.' Tommy said. 'There's somebody here with us.'

'Or some_thing_.' Morgan corrected him. 'I think we should go.'

'Yeah, let's get out of here.' Tommy nodded in agreement as he took his girlfriend's hand and started to head towards the hole in the fence that they had used to gain access to the site.

_Chktt… Chktt…_

'Oh God, it's coming closer!' Tommy said. 'Whatever it is it's chasing us!'

'Ahh!' Morgan let out a pained yell as she fell to the ground, clutching her foot. 'Ow, my ankle! I think I twisted it.'

'Come on, Morgan…' Tommy demanded as he tried to help his girlfriend to her feet. 'Don't stop! We have to get out of here.'

'Tommy! Look out!' Morgan screamed as she saw a dark shape standing atop the slag pile, it's evil yellow eyes leering down at them.

It was too late. The dark creature had found its prey. The creature pounced.

'Tommy! No! _**Aiiieeee!**_'

* * *

**The next day-**

A throng of people had gathered outside the abandoned mine, struggling to get a better look at what was going on. The police had cordoned off the area while they investigated the disappearance of the two young adults the night before. Rumours were already starting to spread.

'I hear it was ghosts. Ghosts of the dead miners.' One old lady piped up.

'The dead don't like their last resting place being disturbed.' Another old lady nodded in agreement.

'It was aliens!' A crazy looking man howled. 'Didn't you see the lights in the sky? They fell from the sky! They're taking all of the young people!'

'Why aren't the police doing anything?' A slightly more sane man asked. 'This needs to be stopped before more people disappear.''

'I can assure you that we are doing all that we can to locate those that are missing.' Constable Rhys, the officer in charge of the investigation, reassured the crowd. 'I've even asked help from the government.'

'They don't care what happens here.' Somebody snapped angrily. 'Or they wouldn't have closed the mine in the first place.'

'That place was a death-trap to begin with.' Somebody else countered. 'They should have closed it years before the accident.'

'Now, you people can stand here and point fingers at who's to blame.' A voice said from behind the group. 'Or you can let the police do their jobs.'

The group all let out a gasp in unison once they recognised who it was talking to them. It was a woman clad in a white-and-green costume with a red dragon emblazoned on the chest. It was Captain Cymru, Wales's answer to Captain America. Standing beside her was Ms Marvel of the Avengers.

'Now, I understand that we're all upset about the missing people, but please, let the police get on with their jobs.' The Welsh heroine pleaded

'Why is _she_ here?' One of the men snorted angrily, pointing at Ms Marvel. 'What has this got to do with the Americans? This isn't any of their business!'

'Captain Cymru called me here.' Ms Marvel explained. 'It's my job to investigate whether these disappearances are being caused by aliens, as some of you think. I've had prior experience with things like this before.'

'Then you know what happened to our children.' The man realised. 'What happened to them?'

'I can't make say for sure as of yet.' Ms Marvel explained. 'But I hope to God that it isn't what I think it is…'

'Who do you think it is?' Captain Cymru whispered to her American associate.

'Have you ever heard of the Brood?' Ms Marvel whispered back. 'These disappearances have their filthy claw prints all over them.'

'Yes, I've heard of them.' Captain Cymru nodded as she turned away from the group of onlookers. 'Do you think it has anything to do with those lights in the sky the other night?'

'I'm willing to bet on it.' Ms Marvel nodded solemnly. 'We'd better get these people out of the way. There's no telling what sort of danger they could be in if this Brood infestation gets out of hand.'

Unseen by the two heroines, a certain pink-haired fairy-winged somebody was eavesdropping on their conversation. Megan Gwynn, Pixie of the X-Men, had heard everything they had said.

'The Brood?' Megan asked herself. 'I've read files on those guys, they're bad news. I'd better go tell the rest of the Sirens…'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Madness in the Mines- Part 2**

_Captain Cymru, Ms Marvel, and the Uncanny Sirens Vs The Brood. 'Nuff said._


End file.
